


you made me a believer

by ElasticElla



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2017, Lingerie, Post-Defenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: He’s always liked silk on her, the soft whisper as she moves, the smoothness of every touch- Elektra knows this well. But he’s always been on the admiring side, a clear mistake he recognizes now.





	you made me a believer

**Author's Note:**

> title from imagine dragons' believer that i only listened to a hundred times while writing this
> 
> (i [tumble](http://lesbiancleophas.tumblr.com))

There’s a certain freedom in being dead. His friends do know he’s alive, operating under a new alias. Karen says she understands why he left, even if he doesn’t believe her, and Foggy is still mostly monosyllabic with him. It’s not like he’s never returning to New York, he just needs to get out for a little bit. To discover who he is without a city, without memories clenched tight in every fist. Elektra rolls her eyes and calls him melodramatic, but she’s still here, running with him. They made it. It makes him even more reckless than normal, willing to do nearly anything Elektra wishes. 

There’s a certain freedom in silk panties too. 

He’s always liked silk on her, the soft whisper as she moves, the smoothness of every touch- Elektra knows this well. But he’s always been on the admiring side, a clear mistake he recognizes now. 

“You look perfect,” Elektra says, without the teasing undertones her compliments often carry. Her fingers run along the scalloped top, a dizzying smooth warmth that he wants to buck his hips up into, wants to skip to the end. 

“You like it,” she says, pleased. “Imagine if I’d introduced you in college- I was thinking about it even then. You’d already taken to breathplay and spanking and ice and-”

And he _needs_ to interrupt, can’t go down the what-if road. It never leads anywhere good, and god does he feel good right now. 

He pulls her down, her dress feeling almost rough compared to the silk that he wears, pulls her close and swallows her words in a hasty kiss. Nothing could change Elektra’s taste- not age, not death- and the expected echo of blood beneath is as familiar as his own. He can think of maybe a dozen constants in his life, and Elektra could replace them all- hell he’s already out of his city. He knows it isn’t fair- it’s not like they can’t coexist, it’s not like Elektra sought to devour him. They agreed on trying, on being together, but Matt wants to be consumed. He wants that security, wants to know in his bones they can’t be apart. He’s grown greedy in their cohabitation, will take every scrap she allows him and ache for more. 

Elektra pushes his hands up to the headboard as she bites his lip, and the handcuff’s metallic click has him jerk in surprise, cold metal around his wrists. It’d take twenty seconds to free himself- though perhaps longer with her still in his lap, leaning up to sit, the warm pressure going straight to his cock. 

Elektra laughs softly, “Distracted Matthew?” 

“I forgot they were there,” he says. His wrists jingle the cuffs once, he knows if his fingers could reach out, they would find an amused smile on her face. 

She scoots down, slender fingers petting his cock through the silk. “Leave them on for me.” 

His heart rate triples when he realizes she’s talking about both, her sure fingers making him press against the panties. 

“Such a picture,” she sighs. Leaning in, her hair falls forward, a wave of coconut shampoo carrying the memory of that very morning. Of him washing her hair in the shower, making sure not to miss any or get suds in her eyes as she swallowed him down. His cock twitches in her grasp, impatient. 

“You’re going to ruin these pretty panties,” she says, no hint of a question in her voice.

“I am,” he agrees. He feels like a teen again, practically getting off with so little effort. But the harder he gets, the more he can feel the tightening silk against his cock and the warmth of her hand through the panties. There’s already a cool wet spot, soothing but not nearly enough to give pause to the orgasm building. 

“Matthew,” Elektra purrs, self-satisfied and knowing, and just like that he comes. A dull roar rushes over his ears, pleasure exploding too quick, Elektra’s hand soon overwhelming. His legs spasm involuntarily, and she lets go, a finger running along the top once more. 

“Stained,” she declares. “I’d have to take them off now to save them.” 

He faintly hears her take off a piece of clothing, but he doesn’t feel her fingers anywhere, and as she resettles on his stomach, he’s nearly certain she’s fully naked. Automatically he goes to check, but the cuffs stop him with a metallic clang. It’s more annoying than arousing post-orgasm, and his fingers search for a nearby utensil to pop them open. 

Elektra exhales, her hand cupping his face. “Come Matthew, leave them on just a little longer?” 

He sucks her thumb into his mouth, licks away the salt and pulls her flesh deeper in. Her reaction is in the air a breath later, her finger popping from his mouth and the scent of her tickling his nose. 

“What do you want?” Matt asks, stops trying to get out of the cuffs. 

Her thumb trails over his jaw, cool air following it, “Your mouth.” 

He smirks, “Come closer then.” 

“What big teeth you have,” Elektra teases. 

Matt snorts out a laugh, can’t manage the responding _all the better to eat you with my dear_. 

Her warmth moves away then, distant as she crawls up to the headboard. She sits on his face, engulfing him in a breath. All he can smell or taste is her, and he licks out, her hips grinding down as he hits her clit directly. 

Elektra’s fingers weave in his own, a far better set of cuffs, and he squeezes them before diving his tongue into her. Her inner walls are already wet, a sweet tang as he laps against her, using his whole face to rub up and down. Matt’s fingers curl in hers, could do this so much easier- better- with them. 

Elektra laughs breathlessly, must know where his thoughts went. She drops one hand, the loss soothed when her nails push into his hair, scrape against his scalp. He thrusts his tongue as deep as he can for that, nodding up to nudge at her clit. 

“Fuck,” Elektra curses, hips rocking in small circles, her hand keeping his head mostly still- occasionally tugging his hair in a new direction. She’s always been a force of nature, doesn’t stop riding his face after one or two or three or four orgasms.

After the third, his fingers itch too much, and while she’s distracted, he gets out of cuffs. Elektra pouts for a second, lips against his palm, and then he slides his hand down, two fingers slipping up into her easy. 

“Don’t stop,” she moans, falling harder against his fingers and tongue. And Matt, he couldn’t possibly deny her.


End file.
